Love in Silence
by chibi-mocha
Summary: ONESHOT.It's slightly fluffy, and it goes with the song Solo Quedate en Silencio, by RBD. I'll try my very best to translate the song in english!SSRR!


Hey!

This is another story...just a short one-shot fic.

It's from the song, "Solo Quedate En Silencio" from RBD.

I'm not sure if many of you know what RBD is...it's a girly,spanish, pop band.

I like em'. Heh, got BOTH their CD's.

XD.

Please R+R...I would really appreciate it!

Here we go, oh, and if you don't know spanish, I'll do my

best to translate it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit.

Oh,the italic words is the song!

* * *

Sakura turned around, just to find Syaoran awake.

He stared at her at felt tears slip out of his eyes.

Why?

Hadn't they just experienced something magical?

Something you would never feel with anybody else, but that

special someone? Your true love?

"I'm sorry..."

Syaoran hoarsly whispered.

_Te encuentro, despierto (I find you awake)_

_Me dices lo siento (You tell me you're sorry)_

_Con una lagrima derramas (With a shed of a tear)_

He was sorry?

Sorry I had given him my innocence?

Something I could never receive?

Why?...why was that?

I got up from the bed, and joined him standing.

My chest hit his back.

He slowly turned around and faced me...tears still in eyes.

I wanted to wipe them away, and for them never to return...just how?

I embraced him from behind, this...was all left for me to do...so far.

It was that that hadapproached me...to embrace him like never before...to hug away all of his forgiveness.

"Why Syaoran? Why are you...?"

I dared myself to ask...afraid of the worst.

That...he might not love me...afraid, so cold and afraid...

Suddenly I felt him tense under my arms...was he...scared?..

_Me abrazas, me hielo (You embrace me, I freeze)_

_Me pides un beso( You asked for just a kiss)_

_Y yo me quedo sin respirar (I was without a breathe)_

"Do you...not love me?"

As I heard Sakura say those words, I hated myself.

(Syaoran's POV)

Was I really that cold and distant...that it made it seem like I had no love towards her?

Was it these cold, forgiving tears..?

I was only...only confused...that she had regretted having done something...so magical with me.

Me. Insensitive...harsh, ruthless...and what not.

"Syaoran...can I...can I kiss you?" I heard her beautiful, graceful voice ask me.

I didn't know what to say...I couldn't even breath.

I wiped my salty tears away, and turned to look at her.

My beautiful, sweet angel, yes mine indeed.

That someone...that I knew that was the one just for me.

So...I responded,"Sakura I love you".

I felt her gasp.

Did she not love me?

_Solo espera un momento(Wait for a moment)_

_Solo dime, no es cierto (Just tell me this is real..)_

(Sakura's POV)

He loves me?...He...really does love me.

I felt hot tears waiting to pour out of my emerald eyes.

I couldn't describe this feeling...this feeling attached to my heart.

"I...I love you too...Syaoran-kun..."

I let out in a hoarse voice.

But...why was still silent?

He turned towards me, and kissed me...his lips were soft...as if untouched...something sacred.

As the kiss deepened, moments of the two of us flashed in my mind.

How we laughed, cried...so many ups and downs...and he was always by my side, with me.

_Solo quedate en silencio(Just stay in silence)_

_Cinco minutos(For five minutes)_

_Acariciame un momento(Caress me for a moment)_

_Ven junto a mi(Come close to me)_

_Te dare el ultimo beso(I'll give you this last kiss)_

_Y me ire lejos de ti(And I'll go away from you)_

(no POV)

Sakura couldn't be much happier, hearing her number one, true love tell

her those great, beautiful words...was enough.

It didn't matter if they completely opposite...none of that could interfere with what they felt.

_'My beautiful cherry blossom...no one will ever destroy this love I have for you...not the gloomiest day_

_earth shall face...'_

* * *

So...did you like it?

Yeah short, but I thought it was sweet! I didn't do all of the song...I would have loved to...yet

due to lack of time...sigh.

Well, R+R, please.

This was a one-shot, okies?

And i'm leaving it like that.

Huggles

'Til next time!

Ja'ne...


End file.
